Second Chances
by LadyDaisys
Summary: Modo is reunited with the daughter that was taken from him during the Plutarkian War. But can this father and daughter reconnect after all these years?
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances-Chapter 1

Outside of Chicago were huge sand dunes. It was there that the Biker Mice decided to race their bikes over them. Modo was in the lead till Vinnie dropped down in front. The shimmer from the moonlight reflected on his bike a bright luster.

"Vinnie the Blur blows through again!" He crowed.

"Hey! No fair!" Modo grumbles, "I was winning!"

"'You snooze, you lose!" He chuckled.

Suddenly, Throttle blew past them both!

"Ha Ha! That's my lady!" He grinned, patting his bike.

All three mice had just caught up to him when suddenly a grenade landed near them. Boom!

The blast knocked them off their bikes and into the dunes. The mice crawled out and struggled to get on their feet.

"Is everybody ok?" Throttle asked.

"Not for long!" said a voice.

All three mice looked up to see a silhouetted figure approach. The earth's full moon made out the figure's appearance. She was a Martian mouse, with beige fur and long orange hair tied back with a green bandanna. The girl was dressed in camouflage gear and appeared no more than seventeen. But the mice were more concerned about the huge missile launcher she had cocked and aimed at them.

"Die, Biker Mice!" She screamed, firing.

The mice leaped out of the way as the missile came sailing at them. They ducked to the ground. She got ready to fire again when Throttle using his tail tripped her up. The missile launcher flew out of her hands. The discharged missile had already been fired and was now headed towards Chicago.

At this time, a pickup truck was approaching them. Unknown to the driver, their truck was right in the path of the approaching missile.

"Oh, mama! That driver's in trouble!" Modo exclaimed. Vinnie gasped as he recognized the person behind the wheel.

"Charley-girl!" Vinnie cried out, hopping on his bike and racing towards her. He leaped off his bike and leaped onto the driver's side of the truck.

"Vinnie! What are you..." Then she saw the missile flying towards her and gasped.

"Hang on, Sweetheart." He replied, grabbing her and jumping from the truck. No sooner did he do it when the missile struck it blowing it to flaming pieces.

"And I just made repairs on it!" Charley moaned.

"I'd rather see you intact than splattered across the street, doll." He replied.

"So, who's yer friend?" Charley asked, pointing her thumb at the small Martian Mouse girl who fought with all her might at Throttle and Modo.

"Bad choice of words, Sweetheart. Is there anybody on this whole planet that doesn't want a piece of me today?" He groaned.

Meanwhile Modo and Throttle were doing everything they could to calm down the girl to no avail. She was swinging punches and karate- kicks at them.

"Miss, we're not the enemy." Throttle explained, still ducking and dodging her attacks.

"Why don't you fight me? You cowards!" She countered.

Tears of frustration and anger welled up in her eyes.

"Who are you? What's this all about?" Throttle asked.

"I'm Blaze and it's time for you to die!" She cried, swinging at them.

"Your name's Blaze?" Modo questioned. He began glancing closer at the girl. But she continued coming at them. Modo and Throttle avoided her attacks.

"Whoa! Whoa! Don't break a nail, princess. What's this all about?" Throttle asked.

"You killed my parents! Slaughtered them like cattle then took their land!" She shouted.

"We didn't kill anyone!" Throttle said.

"We ain't gonna turn on our fellow citizens." Modo told her.

"'Coulda fooled me." Blaze retorted.

"Sweetheart, you got it all wrong!"Vinnie told her, "Someone's lied to you."

Then Modo noticed a small locket around her neck. It was a gold chain with a small green meteor rock in the center. The large gray giant's

"Where did you get that?" He asked, pointing at the locket.

"Humph! If you must know. It belonged to my mother." Blaze replied.

"That was my wife's locket!" Modo retorted.

"You're wrong! My father gave it to her on their last wedding anniversary." She said, "My parents were happy and free, till..."

Tears trickled from the girl's eyes. She quickly wiped them away. Her eyes were now blazing with fresh anger.

"You took them!"

Then Charley stepped forward.

"You're making a big mistake. My friends didn't kill your parents." Charley replied, "They've been prisoners of war. They had been taken to Carbunkle's lab but they escaped. They've been living here on Earth all this time."

The girl's angry face turned to one of surprise and shock.

"But Carbunkle told me they were butchers. He said they murdered my parents and several Martian Mice citizens."

Now the Biker Mice were angry.

"That deranged doc! When I get through with him he's gonna need a doctor!" Vinnie blurted out.

"Nobody lies on the Biker Mice From Mars!" Throttle said.

"Let's go do some surgery on him: amateur surgery!" Modo said.

"What were the names of your parents?" Charley suddenly asked Blaze.

"My mother was Lavia and my father was called Modo."

Everyone gasped. The tall gray mouse's face paled. Can it be?

"Little Blaze...?"

His heart flooded with emotion as memories flashed through his mind...

Flashback...

Modo's life had been happy. His wife was expecting. Again. She had told him giggling and smiling that it might be a boy this time. They'd already had their daughter. Modo brought the baby over to see his mother and sister.

"Kinda small for a Maverick, ain't she?" Primer had asked, when Blaze was first born.

"Never you mind. Little Blaze will sprout up tall like a beanpole." Modo's grey-furred mama had said.

Lavia held the young babe wrapped in a blanket. Her tiny hand touched the locket around her neck.

"Still. I wish she'd been a boy." Lavia had said.

"I'm just happy she's here." Modo told her, "We can always try again. Maybe we'll get lucky."

"Oh, you!" Lavia smiled, playfully shoving Modo who grinned.

But they had. Lavia felt the young new life growing inside of her and her husband looked forward to having a son he can teach fishing and sports.

Lavia had just put their little daughter down for her nap. Modo had taken off to tell his friends the good news. Neither of them saw trouble approaching till it was too late.

Plutarkian foot soldiers saw the cave as an easy mark. They wanted the space. So they decided to burn out the present occupants.

He, Throttle, and Vinnie had just finished riding their bikes on Olympus Mounds. He was coming back when he saw smoke. Modo's cave home was on fire.

"Lavia! Blaze! Lavia!" Modo cried out. He tried to rush in to save his wife and child but there was too much smoke.

There was nothing he could do. The interior of the cave was reduced to a smoking pile of ash.

Martian Command's forensics team pulled out on a stretcher the burned carcass of his wife. The body had been covered with a sheet. The tall gray mouse was sickened with despair.

But where was Blaze? His daughter was no where to be found.

He silently breathed a prayer of thanks that she had escaped this tragedy.

Soon everyone got together and a massive search for the child was made. It turned into weeks. Then months. Then years. After a while he lost hope. His mom and siblings helped him plan for the funerals of his wife and unborn child. He was a wreck for days. He gave up on life.

Then one day, he saw a citizen being beaten by a Plutarkian. He jumped in and clobbered the Fish Face. The Plutarkian fled. It awakened his sense of purpose. He vowed to fight for all whose voices had been silenced by baddies like the Fish Heads. He also lived in the hope that he'd see his daughter again someday.

End Flashback...

"Did you...know my parents?" The girl asked, hesitantly.

Modo looked right at the girl. He knew. It all clicked.

"I...am...Modo." The gray giant explained, "Your father."


	2. Chapter 2

Reunited To Rock and Ride-Chapter 2

Shock and surprise instantly appeared on the girl's face.

"No...You can't be my father..." Blaze began,"He's dead. Murdered."

"It's true." Charley softly replied.

"Your mother was my wife. The Plutarkians killed her." Modo explained.

"Oh, no..." The girl put her hands to her face and she collapsed. Modo caught her before she hit the ground.

"My God! She's fainted." Charley exclaimed.

"We gotta get her to the garage." Throttle said.

Blaze awoke an hour later to find herself lying on a couch. A pillow was put under her head and she was covered with a blanket. She looked around and saw she was in what appeared to be a living room/lounge. There was hardly any furniture except the sofa, a TV set, and some old wooden chairs.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Well, look who's awake!" Throttle said, looking up from the magazine he'd been flipping through.

Modo had been sitting by her side in one of the wooden chairs. Vinnie was turning the channels knob on the tv.

"How ya feeling, darlin'?" Modo asked.

"Okay, I guess." she replied, akwardly glancing at Modo, "Sorry, but all this is a little hard to take in."

"Yeah, I understand." Modo replied, looking awkwardly at her as well.

Charley hearing her stirring about had just come into the room from the kitchen. She was carrying a box of hot dogs, and bottles of root beer.

"You're probably hungry. I made hot dogs." Charley said.

"What are hot dogs?"

She looked puzzled.

"Wait and see, Sweetheart. " Vinnie grinned.

Within a few minutes, Blaze was happily chowing down with everyone else on hot dogs topped with onions, green relish, jalapeños, mustard, and ketchup.

"I didn't think anything tasted better than K rations. This stuff is great!" She exclaimed.

Their dinner was interrupted by Charley's CB Radio/police scanner.

"Attention, break-in at the old dynamite factory." The announcer said.

"Duty calls, bros." Throttle said.

"You know Tuna Breath is behind all this." Vinnie said.

"Tuna Breath?" Blaze asked Modo.

"Limburger. One of the FishHeads." Modo explained.

All three mice along with Charley and Blaze got up. The mice put on their helmets and got on their bikes.

"Then let's go have an old fashioned fish fry!" Blaze shouted, holding up her missile launcher in the air.

"I love the way you think, babe!" Vinnie replied, admiringly.

"Geez, she's as crazy as the Wildman." Throttle chuckled, pointing with his thumb at the white mouse in question.

"Leggo my ego." Vinnie protested.

"You'd better wait here, Blaze. It could get dangerous." Modo said.

"Hey, 'mom', I can take of myself." She replied, petulantly.

"Lawrence Limburger is nothing to play with." Modo said.

Her voice softened.

"I promise I'll be careful. Please let me come?"she pleaded.

"You're as bad your cousin, Rimfire." sighed Modo.

"Then I definitely want to meet him." She replied.

"Now that all that's taken care of, bros and sis, let's Rock.." Throttle began.

"And Ride!" The others said.

At this moment at the dynamite factory, crates of TNT were being secretly loaded onto trucks. Greasepit, Limburger's right hand goon, was barking out orders to Limburger's goon squad.

"Alright, youse goons, hurry up! Mistah Limboiger wants dis here dynamite today so he can blow up buildings."

"Not today, Greasegutt." Throttle called out.

"'Cause we're shutting down these deliveries." Vinnie said.

"So get ready for a tail whipping!" Modo exclaimed.

Greasepit looked up to see four lone helmeted bikers on the top of a pile of crates. They sat on their bikes while the fourth one aimed a missile launcher at them.

"It's dem moldy hamsters! Get 'im!" He told the goons.

The mice dived off the crates and raced towards the goon squad who came at them in dune buggies. Modo fired at the tire of one vehicle with his bionic arm. The buggy flipped over and the goon fell out into a crate. Blaze fired at an approaching buggy. The goon flew out of the car and into Modo's open fist. He and Blaze smiled and high fived each other. It was the first time they bonded.

Throttle activated his Nuke Knuckles and socked two goons. Vinnie shot with his blaster flipping over two cars who slammed into each other.

"Yes!" He cheered,"I'm so pumped!"

"By the time they finished, all of Limburger's goon squad laid beaten up and their dune buggies in smoking burned up wrecks.

"Feets don't fail me now!" Greasepit said, as he tried to run. Throttle wrapped his tail around his ankle lifting him up.

"Well, lookee here, bros, I caught myself a live one!" He said.

"Hey, puts me down!" Greasepit said.

"Spill, Grease Stain. What's your slimy boss up to?" Throttle said, "Why all the explosives?"

"Mistah Limboiger said something about th' mayor listening to him one way or the other. He said he's gonna bomb where he works tonight. Got TNT under City Hall." Greasepit said.

Throttle dropped Greasepit who ran off.

"The Big Cheese is gonna gut City Hall?" Vinnie asked.

"Not if we got anything to say about it." Modo said.

"Big Guy, get a lock on that dynamite."Throttle said.

"On it."Modo said, extending his bionic arm"'C'mon, Blaze."

The latter hopped behind him on his bike. The three bikers rode to City Hall.

"Underground mode." Throttle said. All three mice hit a button on their bikes transforming the front of their bikes to drills. They tunneled underground Chicago.

"City Hall. Dead Ahead!" Throttle said, glancing at a 3-D map on his bike. It clearly showed him the location.

"I'm picking up traces of the TNT. There!" Modo cried out.

The Biker Mice dug upward and were in the parking garage of City Hall. There in the basement were three canisters containing lit dynamite.

"There's enough of this stuff to take out this whole building!" Blaze gasped.

"Forcefield mode!" Throttle called out. The mice hit buttons on their bikes activating an invisible shield around the dynamite.

"Now to send it where it'll do the most good." Modo said.

He tapped coordinates on a keyboard on his bike teleporting the dynamite.

"Where'd you send it?" Blaze asked.

"There!" Modo grinned, "The Big Cheese's lair." pointing at Limburger Plaza.

Within seconds, the roof of the Tower blew its top literally. One explosion after another came from the tower.

"Now for the Coupe de Grau!" Blaze exclaimed, shooting a missile at the tower and watching with glee it crumbling down. Limburger, attired in burned and dirty rags, stumbled out.

"Reunited feels so good!" Modo exclaimed.

"We've been reunited to Rock and Ride!" Blaze crowed.


End file.
